


Frostbitten

by ReeceWBY



Series: Fire Emblem Stories [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Christmas songs, Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Older!Roy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader can be read as the Summoner lol, References to (a) Christmas Songs, Romance, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Roy [Fire Emblem] / Reader)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It’s getting colder out in the Askr kingdom, so after some coaxing, you decided to go have some fun in the snow.And what’s more fun than pummeling your boyfriend with ice cold snowballs?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Roy (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Roy (Fire Emblem)/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087497
Kudos: 4





	Frostbitten

**Author's Note:**

> last post before the new year!  
> of course I gotta end it with Roy.
> 
> I swear I won’t disappear like the last time I posted a Roy fic.

Outside the castle of Askr, snowflakes started to gently fall, covering the world in snow.  
The air had that delectable chill to it, inspiring heroes from all over to dress up in cozy and festive outfits.

It was that time of year again, where heroes came together to celebrate the Winter Envoy’s festival.  
It was time to take some much needed rest.  
It was time to curl up by a cozy fire and roast chestnuts over an open flame.  
It was time to give gifts to the people you cared for.

It was also the time of year to spend in the bitter cold to participate in a snowball fight.  
And that’s just what you were doing.  
You were in your warmest cloak, dodging and weaving snowballs flying your way.

You giggle, quickly putting together some small snowballs before flinging them over your shoulder.  
There’s a pause in your movement - you’re waiting - until:  
WHAM.  
“Ouch!”

You laugh even harder, turning to see Roy, covered pretty much head to toe with snow.  
His red hair was pretty much entirely white now, and you couldn’t help but smile smugly at his rosy face.

“That hurt,” Roy said indignantly, crossing his arms.  
“Any broken bones?”  
“Well, no, but-“  
You don’t even let him finish, instead opting to grab another pile of snow and throw it at his chest.

“Then the game is still on!” You cheerfully say before skidding away from your partner.  
“Oh,” you hear him yell out. “You’re in so much trouble!”

It was sort of funny, really.  
At first you didn’t want to come outside. And you had what you considered several reasons for this.  
1\. You had quite a bit of work to do before the Winter’s Envoy festival.  
2\. Anna was expecting you to come up with some new strategies to deal with new enemies attacking Askr.  
And lastly, it was just cold.  
Though, all your reasoning fell apart once you saw your partners face.  
You thought that maybe after the couple years you two had been together it would help you not fall for Roys cute face.  
But you thought wrong.

“Oh come on, please? It’s nearly time for the festival, you deserve a break.”  
You sighed, and gently rubbed your temple.

“Roy, that’s exactly the reason why I have to-“  
Though you stop mid sentence, and stare at Roy. His lips were turned in just the cutest way and his blue eyes were shining with excitement.

“..Hmm. Well, they do say it’s the most wonderful time of the year.”  
Roy looks at you a bit confused as you get up and put on your gloves.

“So,” you say. “What do you wanna do first?”  
Roy just stands up and grabs your hand.   
“I want to hit you in the face with a snowball.”

You grin brightly, thinking about how Roy must be eating his words right now.  
You’re currently hiding behind one of the snowmen that some of the younger heroes had built.  
For once, the courtyard in the Order of Heroes was empty.  
Which was perfect for having a snowball fight in.

Somewhere behind you, you could faintly her the crunching of feet on snow.  
You quickly bundle up another snowball and wait patiently before pouncing.  
One second passes.  
Then two.  
Then three.  
Before long, you feel yourself getting anxious.  
You don’t hear anymore movement. You take a peek on the other side of the snowman, curious to where Roy is.  
Then, beside you, you hear a “Why, hello there!”

And a bitterly cold slushy substance is shoved in your hair.  
You let out an undignified scream and turn, seeing the smug smile of Roy.  
You frown and before he can let out a cocky retort, you jump, forcing the knight to land squarely on his back.  
Because of the icy ground, you two slid back a bit, with you lying on top of Roy.

You see Roy rubbing the back of his, and laughing quietly at your actions.  
You scowl and get closer to your partners face.  
“You got snow in my shirt. That’s unfair.  
“Oh? Like everything you did was fair?”

“Hey,” you reply with a fake shocked expression. “I was just playing the rules. You crossed a line.”  
The redhead raises a brow at you.  
“Yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll get my revenge.”  
“Sure- and how do you-“  
For the second time that day you interrupt Roy, but not with a snowball.  
Instead, you press a gentle kiss to his lips. You feel him shudder underneath you, before he wraps his arms around your waist and deepening the kiss.  
You vaguely notice his lips are freezing cold. You’d have to warm him up later with some hot coco or something.

Eventually, the two of you split, and you see that Roy’s rosy cheeks grew even more red.  
“I gotta say, if that’s what you consider revenge, I throughly enjoyed it.”

You grin wickedly.  
“Oh that wasn’t the revenge. That was a distraction.”  
The knights confused face returns before his eyes go wide with realization.  
You quickly shove the snowball you had hidden in his face and get up running away, laughing maniacally.

Maybe the hot coco could wait just a bit longer.  
After-all, you had a snowball fight to win.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I love Roy.   
> Please, other fanfic writers.  
> Please write more Roy fics.
> 
> anyways, see y’all soon!
> 
> Requests always open


End file.
